In the coming project year, it is planned to study the metabolism of the haloalkenes and the series of allyl and acrylyl compounds. The first emphasis will be given to identification and quantification of the products of metabolism of vinyl chloride, 1,1-dichloroethylene, cis- and trans-1,2-dichloroethylene, and tetrachloroethylene in liver microsomes and in vivo in rats and rabbits. Similar experiments are planned for the study of metabolism of allyl alcohol, acrolein, and acrylic acid, esters, amide, and nitrile.